


Mission Above All

by Liravell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade!Reader, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Gen, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, mission, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Your plan was simple. Keep the fake monitoring running until Keith and Ranok come back with important intel. Then, leave the Galran base quickly. Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned...





	Mission Above All

Four doboshes. That’s all the time they had. Four doboshes while you could remain in the Galra base undetected. Your orders were simple if they didn’t make it back to the ship, fly away. Leave others behind. Mission above all else. You carefully scanned the monitors in front of you, looking for familiar silhouettes of other Blades. Hacking the galran monitoring system and replacing their visuals with recorded loops gave you the ability to watch almost whole ship through the enemy’s cameras. You smirked at the thought of using Galra ship against them.

‘Where are you? Where. Are. You.’ you whispered to yourself, your impatience growing as you observed a ticker in the corner of a monitor. 

Three doboshes. You spotted Keith and Ranok running through corridors. In their black uniforms, lighted only by violet stripes, they resembled sinister shadows from nightmares. You let out a sigh of relief. Not spotted. Not captured. Keith was safe. The mission was safe. 

One quick look at the map told you that they were only two corridors away. With a smile, you tugged a rogue strand of hair under your black hood and covered your face with a mask. You came out to meet them. 

The moment you saw them at the other end of the too-long corridor leading to the docking station you were able to tell them apart. Despite the masks and uniforms. You knew the sound of his steps. You recognized the fire and the determination in his movements. You memorized the shape of his body under your hands. 

Two doboshes. When Keith saw you waiting he sped up a bit, still behind his partner. This mission was already over and he could not wait anymore to finally kiss you, to celebrate another small victory over Galra Empire. 

A blast. A violet ray of light sped right next to Keith’s head. You watched in horror as a group of six sentries walked out of an unmarked room. Then everything happened too fast.

Keith cut through one of the sentries with his blade. Ranok became aware of the attack only when Keith was trying to damage the second robot. Suddenly both of them were under fire. You didn't have time to think, but Ranok did. The moment you started running towards them he slid the chip full of intel across the floor. You caught it smoothly. When you looked up you saw Keith. And a laser shot. You heard his short scream when it hit his arm. Surrounded by a blur of the battle and flashing lights he felt to his knees... and then he disappeared behind a metal wall. Someone cut off the other side of the corridor shutting the chamber.

‘What are you doing?!’ you almost screamed at yours and Keith’s assigned partner for the mission, who was clearly messing with the control panel in the wall. 

‘Do you have the chip?’ the answer was strict and calm. ‘Good. They cannot know how we got here and which dock we were using. We don’t have much time. We have to get this information back to base and pray that the Empire hadn’t noticed what we did and changed the codes.’

The world was spinning around you. You stood there, crucial intel in your hands while your love was trapped behind five inches of metal. Ranok looked at you, quickly analyzing the situation.

‘Mission above all else.’ he stated, pronouncing each word carefully, reminding you the rules of Blades of Marmora. The rules you agreed to accept. The rules that you learned for so long. The rules that kept your organization alive for so long.

You felt your heart beat when with panic in your eyes you made a decision. You just prayed that it was the right one.

‘I’m not leaving him. Give me fourty ticks.’ You threw him the chip and run to the console. When the doors opened, you stormed in. 

Keith was still fighting. By the shifts in his fighting stance and movement, you knew it was bad. He wasn't moving his right hand, one of his legs did not work properly either and because of the pain and fatigue, he became more sloppy. Even despite his bruises, he refused to give up. You had to help him. You tried to remember your training, moving swiftly as a wind between the sentries’ bodies, hiding from shots behind their own metal chests, cutting their wires and taking them down one by one before they even noticed that the chamber was opened again. 

And then you were standing, breathing heavily, sentries’ bodies at your feet. 

‘You came back.’ Keith’s voice was breathy yet full of love. He leaned against the wall, frowning from pain. You run up to him and took him by his healthy arm.

‘No, no, no. You’ll rest later.’ You led him back to the ship as quickly as he could walk. ‘Ranok is ready to leave without us.’

The ship took off the moment you stepped inside. Trying to ignore Ranok’s scolding you sat Keith on the ground and took the first-aid kit.

‘It’ll have to do until we get you into a healing pod.’ you whispered to him, taking his uniform off. Taking care of his wounds took a whole roll of bandage, tons of disinfectants and a lot of patience trying not to cause him any more pain. You gave him some strong painkillers and sat next to him, tired. 

When he turned his face to look at you, you mirrored the movement. His eyes were dimmed and distracted by the fight, the pain, and the medicine. You knew how hard it was for him to stay focused right now.

‘You came back for me.’ he repeated himself.

‘Of course, I did. You taught me something.’

‘And what is that?’ Keith’s voice was weak, yet he chuckled with amusement. 

‘Love. And not letting it go.’ He lifted a hand and touched your face softly, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were rough yet the kiss was filled with trust and love. You felt as if the entire universe around melted leaving you and him, the only thing that counted. The kiss became weaker and weaker and when you parted away you noticed how he almost drifted away.

‘Sleep.’ you whispered in his ear and let him rest against you until he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Made with love for my friend, Iga.  
> Special thanks to my lovely beta JulyRutile.


End file.
